


21

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [22]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Burns, Drunkenness, Graphic Description, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: But tonight is different. He’d been pretty buzzed before they’d gone on. Clumsy and stupid, anddangerous.Corey pulls on the dread more. He’d fucked up. He knows he'd fucked up. It’s his fault.Corey makes a mistake and Shawn gets hurt.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	21

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "burned"

Corey fiddles with the end of his dread. It’s becoming more and more unspooled as the tour goes on. Corey feels a little unspooled himself. It’s after the show and he’s in the green room. Corey is sitting in one of those hard, plastic chairs. There’s a beer next to his sneaker but he hasn’t touched it yet. 

There’s a heavy feeling in his chest. He doesn’t like it. He likes the numb euphoria after the show. He likes feeling like he’s sweated out all his anger and frustration, and all the fucked up thoughts pinging around in his head. He’s usually too exhausted or too fucked up or both to feel anything. 

But tonight is different. He’d been pretty buzzed before they’d gone on. Clumsy and stupid, and  _ dangerous _ . Corey pulls on the dread more. He’d fucked up. He knows he'd fucked up. It’s his fault. He’d tripped over his stupid fucking feet and knocked Shawn back into all the pyro shit. 

And he’d caught on fire. Flames shooting up his sleeve and across his back before Sid and Chris converged dousing him and roughly patting him out. Corey had just been standing there shocked while the track played around him. Shawn had barked at him to carry on so Corey had, turning back to the seething crowd and letting them consume him. 

But after the set Shawn had called for the medic and Corey had felt the heavy feeling settling on his chest. Corey had sat, watching helplessly as Shawn had shrugged off his boilersuit as much as he could, then winced through the medic peeling the rest of the fabric off his forearm. Corey had felt his stomach knot as the big, sticky burn had been revealed. 

Jim has sworn and Sid yelped, everyone gathering around to peer at it. Corey wished they would stop, feeling his shame like a brand on his skin. The medic had cleaned it but said it wasn’t serious enough for a hospital trip. But only after Shawn had stared them down with his ice-cold expression and assured them he was going anywhere near a fucking hospital. 

Corey sat up a little coming out of his reverie, deciding he could at least apologise to Shawn for being a drunk fuckwit. He glances around but can’t see him. He trots over to Paul who tells him Shawn’s still in the shower, evidently struggling with washing without the use of his forearm. 

So Corey leaves the green room, wandering around the creepy, now mostly empty venue until he finds the showers. At first Corey thinks it empty but then he walks past another tiled wall and spots Shawn. He’s sat on a bench with a towel over his shoulders. 

‘Shawn?’ says Corey quietly. He’s sort of folded his hands awkwardly in front of him and he’s not really sure why. Shawn glances up at him, frowning.

‘You cool?’ he asks. His voice sounds a little rough and Corey wonders if that’s from the pain, feeling his guts churning with guilt. Corey starts to fiddle with the end of his dread again. He bites his lip shrugging. 

‘Look, I’m sorry, man,’ Corey tells his sneakers, not looking at Shawn. Shawn snorts softly. 

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Shawn says tiredly. Corey dares to look at him and sees he’s looking down too. He’s got both forearms resting on his thighs, one of them twisted so he’s not leaning on his burn. Corey looks at it, feeling his skin tingling. It’s red and raw, and it makes Corey want to break something. How could he have been so  _ fucking _ stupid? 

Corey sinks to his knees, feeling like the heaviness in his chest is dragging down. The floor is damp and he can feel it soaking through the canvas of his boilersuit. 

‘I’m really fucking sorry, man’ he says again, crawling towards Shawn in penance. Shawn chuckles at him. 

‘It’s cool, it’s an accident,’ Shawn says.

‘You got hurt,’ Corey says, pouting at the burn as he reaches Shawn. 

‘I did,’ Shawn agrees, flexing his forearm. ‘But it’s fine, man. We’re good.’

‘But—’ Corey says. He’s still on his knees between Shawn’s legs, sitting close to peer at the burn. 

‘We’re good,’ Shawn says again, patting his shoulder soothingly. Corey reaches up and pulls off his mask. The heaviness in his chest isn’t gone but Shawn’s steady gaze does make it feel somewhat lighter. He leans his head on Shawn’s thigh, closing his eyes and hoping he’ll pat him again. 

Shawn huffs softly, amused. Corey hums as Shawn puts a hand on his hair, smoothing the sweaty strands off his face. They sit in silence for a moment. Corey enjoying the warmth of Shawn’s palm cupping his skull. Corey lets his eyes half-open. All he can see is Shawn's crotch. He’s only wearing his underwear and the towel over his shoulders. Corey has an idea. Corey shifts closer. 

‘What’re you doing?’ Shawn asks when Corey puts a hand on his thigh. Corey shrugs, glancing up at him before looking back down. 

‘C’mon,’ Shawn says, voice hitching as Corey puts a hand between his thighs. Corey presses more firmly. Shawn grunts, hand closing absently around Corey’s wrist. 

‘Let me,’ Corey says, eyes on Shawn. ‘ _ Let _ me.’ Shawn exhales but loosens the hand on his wrist. Corey starts to stroke his cock through his underwear. Shawn lets out another heavy exhale, hand lifting to cup around Corey’s head. Corey lets Shawn guide him down.

Corey mouths over his clothed cock as Shawn groans softly. Corey feels a tingling heat unfurling down his thighs. His mouth fills with saliva and he fumbles to get Shawn’s cock out of his underwear. Corey glances up at Shawn once more before he lowers his mouth. Shawn’s hand tightens in his hair just slightly as Corey takes his cock into his mouth. 

Corey groans, feeling Shawn’s cock thick and heavy on his tongue. It’s good. The pressure’s good. The stretch in his jaw is good. The burning heat in his mouth and down his throat as he swallows Shawn down is good.

‘ _ Fuck— _ ’ Shawn grits out, hand on the back of Corey’s neck. Corey moans around his cock, feeling his throat working. Corey shifts forward letting Shawn’s cock slide in his mouth as he moves back and forth. He can feel Shawn’s hand sweat-slick on the back of his neck. He feels held; completed by the sensation. 

Shawn gasps, hissing through his teeth. Corey hums. He can feel his cock pulsing as he sucks him. Corey can feel himself flushing. He's half-hard and his pulse is throbbing through his veins. He can feel Shawn shifting his hips up to meet his mouth. Corey can feel saliva drips down his chin, and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as his mouth stretches around Shawn’s dick. 

‘Corey—’ Shawn mutters, trying to pull him back by the hair at the nape of his neck. Corey pulls forward, ignoring him. Shawn groans, loosening his hold. Corey can feel Shawn’s back arching, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. Then Shawn stills and Corey can feel the muscles in his thighs going solid under his hands. 

Shawn shudders and Corey feels him come in his mouth. Corey swallows the bitter taste as Shawn pulls out. Corey pants, pressing his face to Shawn's thigh. He can hear Shawn gasping his breath back as well. Shawn makes a quiet noise, and Corey feels his warm hand stroking his hair again. Corey turns his head slightly, letting his cheek press against Shawn’s thigh. 

For a long moment they sit in contented silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for febuwhump! 🎉🎉🎉 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, commenting & kudosing - I appreciate it so SO much 🥰🥰 and I've had a great time posting all these over Feb 🙌🏻
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
